Whispering Through the Rain
by CatherineSwan
Summary: "Sussurrando através da chuva" - cinco anos depois de conviver diariamente com os problemas com o álcool e drogas de Renée, Bella decide largar tudo e voltar para o único sitio onde realmente foi feliz. O que fazer quando o destino insiste em te derrubar?


**N/A: Oi! Esta é a minha primeira fic e eu não poderia estar mais contente por finalmente postar o primeiro cap! **

**Espero que gostem!**

Eu acredito que as coisas acontecem por um motivo.

Por vezes, algo que nos parece insignificante pode mudar o rumo de uma vida.

Nós tomamos decisões o tempo todo. Pequenas e por vezes inconscientes, mas cada uma com o seu peso e consequências…

Acordei naquela manhã com o som de algo quebrando. Desci as escadas lentamente, tomando atençao aos meus passos enquanto o sono ainda me cegava.

-O que aconteceu, papai? - Perguntei ao encontrar Charlie na cozinha.

-Oh! bom dia, filha. Me desculpe por ter acordado você. Eu quebrei um prato.

-Tipico de você,né? - Eu ri e me baixei para o ajudar.

-Não precisa fazer isso, Bella. Eu mesmo limpo a sujeira, afinal fui eu quem a causou.

-Pode deixar, papai. Eu não quero que chegue atrasado ao trabalho. Eu acabo isso.

-Não se importa mesmo, filha?

-Claro que não! Agora vai. - Ele saiu da cozinha para pegar seu casaco e voltou em seguida.

-Muito obrigado, querida. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

-Eu tambem não. Acredite. - Nós dois rimos e Charlie beijou o meu cabelo.

-Até logo, filha. Se cuida - ele avisou com um tom serio.

-Você tambem, papai. Toma cuidado.

-Eu sempre tomo.

Eu escutei o carro ir embora enquanto terminava de arrumar a cozinha.

O resto dia foi passado da forma mais aburrecida que alguem pode imaginar. A escola estava fechada para as ferias de Natal, então eu ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo, divida entre as arrumaçoes, os livros e a cozinha. Ultimamente, Charlie tinha sempre algo novo para comer quando chegava a casa. Receitas me mantinham ocupada por mais tempo.

Ao fim da tarde chegava do trabalho e fazia os seus habituais comentarios sobre o cheiro delicioso que emanava da cozinha.

Haviamos criado uma rotina. E ambos estavamos satisfeitos com ela. Eu era bastante parecida com Charlie, no jeito de ser e de estar.

Cinco anos depois…

A escola tinha sido verdadeiramente uma merda hoje. Não que não fosse uma merda nos outros dias, apenas tinha sido pior hoje. Não consegui prestar atenção na porra de uma palavra que o Sr. Michaels disse; estava cansada devido à noite sem dormir e as imagens de minha mãe completamente bêbeda assim como os seus gritos ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. Para falar verdade, ela sempre está desse jeito. Mas tem sido bem pior desde que Phil a deixou. Aquele filho de uma puta passou os últimos dois anos tornando a minha vida num inferno e fazendo com que a minha mãe se destruísse a ela mesma aos poucos e agora, na primeira chance, fugiu como um covarde que é… deixando minha mãe ainda pior do que aquilo que ela já estava e a mim, Isabella-trata- de-toda-a-merda-Swan ainda mais prisioneira das nessecidade de minha mãe.

Já passava um pouco das cinco da tarde quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa. Parei na frente da porta, pedindo por tudo que minha mãe estivesse sóbria ou que simplesmente estivesse bêbeda demais para poder levantar de onde quer que estivesse.

Peguei minha chave e abri a porta cuidadosamente. Um silêncio estranha ocupava a casa.

Nada de berros ou coisas sendo jogadas e quebrando…apenas silencio.

Suspirei aliviada por um segundo, mas depressa aquele alívio se tornou em alguma coisa que chegava perto do pânico. E se… Não!

Corri pela casa procurando por minha mãe enquanto minha mente se ocupava de pensar nas possibilidades mais horriveis.

-Reneé? Onde está você? - Chamei sem obter qualquer resposta. Quando cheguei no quarto da minha mãe hesitei por um momento mas acabei por bater

na porta. - Você está ai? Está tudo bem?

Mais uma vez não se ouviu qualquer resposta. Respirei profundamente uma vez e abri a porta devagar.

Ninguem poderia prever o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Reneé estava apoiada sobre o criado-mudo, segurando um cartão e ao que parecia cheirando uma especie de pó branco, era obvio do que se tratava.

-Renée! – Esperei que minha mãe levantasse o olhar para mim, mas ela não o fez imediatamente. Em vez disso ela simplesmente continuou com o que

estava fazendo como se eu nem estivesse ali. – Renée, pare! O que aconteceu com você? Agora também está usando drogas? Como se a bebida não fosse já suficiente? – Minha voz estava começando a subir de tom mas ela continuava me ignorando.

-Larga de tentar destruir sua viva e a minha! Você não tem o direito!

Funcionou. Ela parou e me olhou. Me preparei para os gritos e para a fúria, mas nada disso veio, e segundo depois as suas gargalham histéricas quebravam o silêncio do quarto.

Eu me limitei a encara-la com uma expressão firme.

-Não tenho o direito? – Ela falou quando parou de rir – Mas quem você pensa que é para me dizer aquilo que eu tenho ou não tenho o direito de fazer, sua… sua burra! Não fala daquilo que não sabe! Você não passa de uma merda, assim como eu, e fosse sabe disso! Você é igual a mim!

-Nunca! Eu nunca serei igual a você! – Isso foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

-Oh, você será. Pode escrever o que eu digo!

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você está doente! Precisa se tratar! Precisa procurar ajuda! - Ela riu de mim de novo.

-Não seja ridícula, mocinha! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há tratamento possível, ninguém me pode ajudar! Eu sou assim mesmo. Sempre seriei e você não pode mudar isso. Agora sai daqui e me deixa! -Renée voltou a encarar o pó. Precisava pensar em algo para a impedir.

-Pare, por favor! - Num ato precipitado eu me aproximei e lhe agarrei o braço. Instantaneamente percebi o meu erro.

-AH! ME SOLTA! - Gritou Renée descontrolada. - VAI EMBORA! Estou farta de você, sua ingrata! Durante dezassete eu te dei um teto e é assim que você me agradece, criatura mimada e desprezível! Oh, como eu me arrependo de ter engravidado de você! E como se não fosse o bastante ter uma filha como você, o idiota do seu pai tinha que morrer e deixar que eu tivesse que te aturar!

A maneira como ela falou de papai me magoou particularmente. Como eu sentia a falta dele!

Charlie era um homem bom e, provavelmente, a única pessoa que alguma vez me amou neste mundo. Ele e Renée nunca chegaram a casar, viveram juntos por uns três anos. Depois que ela se tornou uma alcoólatra quando eu tinha apenas dois anos e foi embora eu acabei ficando sozinha com Charlie até aos doze anos, quando ele morreu. Esses foram os anos mais felizes da minha vida e eu daria qualquer coisa para voltar a ter a vida que tinha em Forks.

-Agora vai! Some da minha vista! - Ouvi Renée gritar

Eu queria acreditar que aquilo não era minha mãe, mas sim a bebida e a droga falando. Eu sabia que ela não diria todas aquelas coisas se estivesse sóbria...Que tipo de mãe diria?

Eu queria acreditar nisso com todas as minhas forças.

Mas durante todos esses anos desde a morte do papai, eu vivi lidando com este ser frio e sem sentimentos que Renée se havia tornado, e agora a ilusão de que a mulher delicada e amorosa que Charlie me descrevia ainda estava algures presente naquele mostro começava a se desvanecer. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Sai rapidamente do quarto de Renée e fui em direcção ao meu.

Sentei-me sobre a cama com o rosto entre as mãos tentando decidir o que devia fazer. Eu sabia que tudo se resumia a duas hipóteses. Ou eu ficava ou eu ia embora. Faltavam cerca de duas semanas para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos, então eu não acho que teria problemas a nível legal se eu fosse, mas por outro lado seria eu egoísta ao ponto de deixar minha mãe sozinha para me próprio beneficio? O quanto estaria eu disposta a sacrificar pela minha vida?

Tentei pensar no que aconteceriam com Renée se eu fosse embora agora. Ela poderia provavelmente sobreviver sem eu estar aqui…Afinal, ela o fez durante todos os anos em que eu vivi com meu pai. A questão era, em que condições iria ela viver? Iria ficar pior do que aquilo que estava agora?

Dificilmente. Percebi que Renée estava certa, ela havia chegado num ponto em que tentar ajuda-la era impossível e eu nunca o conseguiria fazer.

O meu instinto de auto-preservação gritava que eu corresse dali naquele momento, mas outra parte de mim não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso faria de mim responsável se algo acontecesse com minha a mãe.

O que deveria fazer?

Só tive noção do tempo que ficara ali quando vi que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar o quarto. Era um novo dia.

Após toda uma noite considerando, eu finalmente tinha tomado minha decisão. Sem mais demoras comecei a vasculhar o quarto, procurando uma mala grande o suficiente para levar algumas das minhas coisas.

Assim que a encontrei, comecei a enche-la com as poucas roupas que existiam no meu armário, peguei também alguns livros, CDs e as fotografias de criança que guardava cuidadosamente.

Quando terminei com a roupa me dirigi para o banheira onde também peguei algumas coisas úteis como produtos de higiene e uns poucos medicamentos, voltando depois para o quarto para achar o dinheiro que fui juntando ao longo dos anos e os meus documentos.

No final de tudo estar arrumado na mala, decidi que era melhor levar algo para comer também e fui até à cozinha onde peguei o mais silenciosamente que consegui algumas embalagens de bolachas e garrafas de agua que eu tinha trazido dá última vez que fui fazer compras.

E de repente, ali estava eu. Parada no meio da cozinha, pronta para partir. Era agora ou nunca.

A última coisa que fiz foi escrever um bilhete a Renée.

"Renée,

Quando ler esta carta eu não estarei mais em Phoenix. 

Lamento que as coisas tenham acabado assim, mas eu não aguentava mais.

A vida foi cruel com você e eu mais do que ninguém sei disso, mas estava certa quando disse que eu iria acabar que nem você. Eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou acabar assim se ficar aqui. E é por isso que estou indo embora agora.

Tenho uma vida me esperando lá fora, mamãe. E por muito que me custe, eu tenho que ir e lutar por ela enquanto eu posso. Durante estes anos eu lutei diariamente por nós as duas, mas isso nunca foi suficiente e continua a não ser. Então, me prometa que vai lutar por si mesma e em troca, eu prometo que voltarei um dia, quando eu achar a força para a tentar ajudar e só ai fará sentido eu estar aqui. Até lá sei que ficará melhor sem mim.

Espero que compreenda e me perdoe.

Te amo, mamãe.

Bella"

Deixei a carta sobre a mesa da cozinha onde sabia que mais tarde, quando a acordasse, ela a encontraria.

Olhei à minha volta mais uma vez. Sabia que hora de ir, mas algo na minha cabeça me gritava para que ficasse, talvez a culpa ou o medo, mas tinha que ser forte… Ficar aqui seria como ficar num barco no meio de uma tempestade e que mais tarde ou mais sedo iria naufragar. Tinha que saltar fora.

Quando estava saindo, tropecei numa moldura quebrada onde tinha uma foto de Renée, tirada há mais de dez anos… Ela estava muito diferente agora, mas continuava sendo minha mãe. Decidi leva-la comigo também, guardei-a rapidamente na minha mala e inspirei profundamente antes de abrir a porta e sair.

No segundo seguinte o sol batia no meu rosto, me cegando e o ar seco do deserto tornava difícil respirar.

Sabia perfeitamente para onde queria ir, mas só naquele momento percebi o quão difícil seria lá chegar. Não está muito longe do aeroporto - apenas a uns seis quilómetros - se fosse rápida chegaria lá em uma hora. Comecei então a caminhar num ritmo acelerado. Durante o caminho, tentei na pensar naquilo que deixava para trás mas sim naquilo que me esperava.

Uma das coisas que me passou pela cabeça foi a possibilidade de o meu plano para comprar a passagem aérea não funcionar devido ao fato de ainda ser legalmente menor de idade, mas sabia que também havia possibilidade de me deixarem embarcar mesmo assim. Quando tinha dezasseis anos Jessica, uma garota da minha escola, fugiu de casa para assistir um show em Los Angeles… E como é óbvio, conseguiu a passagem sem a autorização dos seus país, que levaram dois dias pensando que Jessica havia sido raptada. Então essa era a minha única esperança.

Passava um pouco das oito da manhã quando cheguei no aeroporto de Phoenix. Tentei passar despercebida no meio da multidão, sem querer correr o risco de ser reconhecida por alguém

até chegar no balcão de atendimento, onde estava um garoto com cerca de vinte e cinco anos.

Não sabia se havia de ficar contente ou não por ser alguém do sexo oposto a decidir o meu destino… Estou certa de que as minhas chances seriam melhores se fosse uma velhinha simpática no lugar do garoto. De qualquer maneira, pus o meu melhor sorriso, numa tentativa que até para mim pareceu ridícula de o seduzir.

Alguns minutos depois, eu deixava o lugar completamente incrédula, e com a passagem para Port Angeles, WA na mão e ainda algum dinheiro no bolso. Por incrível que pareça o garoto não comentou sequer sobre a minha idade e me ofereceu um pequeno cartão com o seu contato. Hoje só podia ser o meu dia de sorte e eu fiquei grata por isso.

O voo partiria dentro de duas horas e depois eram apenas mais duas horas e meia de voo até Port Angeles. Estaria em Forks às primeiras horas da tarde.

Andei de um lado para o outro do aeroporto para tentar passar o tempo, me questionando se Renée já teria encontrado a carta. Era provável. O que faria ela agora? Ficaria furiosa, é claro.

Quem iria cuidar da casa, das roupas e da comida? Contudo, não é como se ela se interessasse o suficiente para ligar para a polícia ou qualquer coisa do género. Sabia que não me tinha que preocupar com essa parte.

Havia passa uma hora e meia desde que chegara aqui. Estava agora para na frente da parede de vidro que permitia ver os aviões na pista… Desde pequena era fascinada por aviões. De repente o meu estômago se contorceu, me lembrando que eu ainda não tinha comido nada.

Dei graças por me ter lembrado de trazer alguma comida. Vasculhei na mala até encontra um dos pacotes de bolachas e comecei a mordiscar uma. Tinha comido metade do pacote quando comecei a sentir os efeitos de uma noite sem dormir e decidi ir no banheiro e passar um pouco de água no rosto para acordar.

Caminhei rapidamente pelos corredores até chegar no banheiro feminino, e sai minutos depois, quando tinha a certeza de que não iria dormir e perder o voo. Faltavam agora dez minutos para as dez da manhã, dirigia-me até ao terminal de embarque quando de repente senti alguém em bater em mim e antes que percebesse estava caída no chão.

Depressa uma mão foi estendida para me ajudar a levantar de modo e quase tão depressa soou uma voz rouca e aveludada.

-Oh, peço muita desculpa! Você está bem?

Olhei para cima a tempo de ver o sujeito fechar o telemóvel que calculava que estivesse usado antes. Só então reparei no quão bonito ele era. Diria que tinha vinte e poucos anos, era alto e magro, com cabelo bagunçado e um estranho tom avermelhado, a sua pele era pálida, mas aquilo que mais me prendeu a atenção foram os olhos. Eram incrivelmente verdes, como duas esmeraldas. Me senti como se estivesse hipnotizada, e demorei uns segundos para perceber que ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta, pelo que simplesmente assenti com a cabeça.

-Que bom que não se machucou. Mais uma vez peço desculpa.

Ouvi a voz de uma mulher informar que algum voo estava prestes a partir - Bom, tenho que ir.

E tão depressa como surgiu, ele havia desaparecido no meio da multidão. Por algum tempo fiquei que nem uma idiota, parada no meio das pessoas que passavam, até que fui trazida de novo para a Terra por aquela voz novamente, indicando a última chamada para os passageiros do voo para o aeroporto internacional William R. Fairchild em Port Angeles.

Me aprecei para chegar no terminal a tempo e depois de entregar a minha passagem à assistente embarquei rumo a casa.

**N/A: Eu não vou ser chata e ficar implorando que deixem review, prometo, mas podiam me deixar saber o que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Por favor? Por favoooor? :D**

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
